supernaturallfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead In The Water
Dead in The Water is the third episode of season 1. It aired on September 27, 2005. Summary Dean and Sam decide to invesitgate the drowning of eighteen-year-old Sophie Carlton, as she was the third drowning victim in the last year whose body hasn't been recovered from Lake Manitoc. They pose as federal wildlife officers and spoke to the local sheriff, Jake Devins, who told them that they found nothing in the lake despite running a sonar sweep, but that the lake will soon drain away because the local dam was leaking. While they're at the sheriff's office, they also meet Jake's daughter, Andrea, and her son, Lucas. When Sam and Dean researched the lake further, they learn that not only have six other people disappeared in Lake Mantioc over the last 35 years, but also that Lucas witnessed his father's drowning earlier that year. Sam and Dean decide to talk to Lucas and they found Andrea and Lucas at the park. Dean told Lucas he knew what it's like to see something that most people wouldn't believe and drew the boy a picture of his family. Lucas remained silent but drew Dean a picture of a house. Andrea was stunned when Lucas gave Dean the drawing, as Lucas had been withdrawn and not spoken at all since his father's death. That same night, Will Carlton drowned in the kitchen sink when something dragged his head below the surface of the water. Sam informed Dean of Will's death, and they conclude that whatever was in the lake knows the lake was draining and it was running out of time to get its revenge. They also assumed that Sophie and Will's father, Bill Carlton, was somehow involved, as the thing in the lake had targeted his children and his godson (Lucas' father). They don't learn anything from Bill when they go to speak with him, but Dean noticed that the drawing Lucas gave him earlier was of the Carlton's house. The brothers visit Lucas again, and Dean told him about his own experience of losing his mother. Lucas provided Dean with a second drawing depicting a house next to a white church and a boy wearing a cap with a red bicycle. Sam and Dean find the church and the neighboring house, and they visit the woman who lived there. They discovered that her son, Peter Sweeney, vanished 35 years ago with his red bicycle. Dean spotted a photo of Peter with Bill Carlton, and the brothers think that Bill may have killed Peter and the thing in the lake was Peter's vengeful spirit. They went back to talk to Bill, but they were too late as they witnessed Bill make his way to the middle of the lake with his boat. The boat flipped over, and Bill vanished under the water. After the incident with Bill, the sheriff tried to run Sam and Sean out of town because he discovered that they weren't really federal wildlife officers, but they snuck back because Dean suspected that the hunt was not over. They arrived at Andrea Barr's house just as she was dragged under the water in her bathtub. After Sam pulled her out of the water, she told him that she heard a voice in the water that said "Come play with me." Meanwhile, Dean went through Andrea's photo albums and discovered an old photo of Andrea's dad, Jake, with Peter. Dean assumed that Jake was probably also involved in Peter's death, and that Peter's spirit was targeting Bill and Lucas leads them to a spot near the lake where Sam and Dean dug until they discover Peter's bicycle. Jake appeared and held the brothers at gunpoint. He revealed that he and Bill buried the bike after they accidentally drowned Peter and let his body sink in the lake. Suddenly, Lucas was pulled into the lake by a ghostly hand. Dean and Sam dove in after him with no result until Jake walked into the lake and called for Peter to take him instead of his grandson. Peter dragged him under the water, and Dean is able to save Lucas. Sam and Dean prepared to leave and Andre and Lucas see them off. Lucas had begun to talk again, and Andrea thanked them both for saving Lucas. As a parting gift, Dean taught Lucas the phrase 'Zeppelin Rules!' Characters Featured Music Featured Supernatural Being Continuity Cultural References Notes Quotes International Titles